


Nevermore

by Pricefieldnerd



Series: Teen Titans: The Written Series [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance, Tragedy, Violence, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: What seemed like a normal fight turned into a nightmare when Trigon manages to control Raven. Can the Titans and The Team save her from herself, or will she finally succumb to the evil within her?This entire story was actually based on a single piece of fanart made by the amazing Megs-ils! Go check her out!https://megs-ils.deviantart.com/The link to this incredible artwork is here!https://megs-ils.deviantart.com/art/I-suggest-you-RUN-527907885





	1. Chapter 1

Nevermore

 

Chapter 1

   It was late at night at Jump City. Raven was in her room reading her books, as usual. Dick, Kid Flash and Beast Boy played video games, while Robin was in his own room, sleeping. Starfire, Artemis, Rocket, Zatanna, M'gaan and Stephanie hung out in Starfire's room. Superboy was helping Cyborg fix his T-Car.

   But as Raven read her book, she heard a noise outside. Closing her book and looking out her window, on a mountain on the other side of the city, a huge explosion was bursting up.

   She made her way outside right when the other Titans did, and, putting her hood up, Raven flew side by side with Stephanie as Starfire got Robin and Beast Boy got Cyborg. M'gaan levitated Dick, Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis, who couldn't fly. Kid Flash ran across the water at top speed. Rocket held onto Zatanna's arms and flew with her.

   "So, who we fightin'?" Cyborg asked.

   "Not completely sure." Robin mumbled.

   "Let's just hope it's not Terra." Stephanie said.

   "Or Slade." Raven added.

   As the Titans made their way to the mountain, another explosion happened, and a growl screamed out.

   Every Titan stared at the mountain, then Robin called out, "Titans, go!"

   At once, everyone flew towards the attacker.

   "Cinderblock." Robin mumbled under his breath.

   All the Titans started to attack the blockhead. But everyone had failed at pursuing him. Stephanie looked up from where she landed.

   "Let's just finish this!" She yelled. There was a long metal fence, and Stephanie grabbed it with her powers and wrapped it around Cinderblock. Artemis followed her lead and shot arrows at the enemy to bring him down.

   "Sweet!" Beast Boy shouted.

   Raven and Stephanie glanced at each other, but Robin came up to Stephanie.

   "You did well, Steph." He said. Stephanie smiled.

   "Thanks, Robin."

   "No problem." He replied.

   Suddenly, Raven felt light-headed. She knew something was happening with her emotions, but she didn't know what or why. Walking quickly over to Robin, she put her hand on his should for him to turn around.

   "Robin," she began. "C-can we go home?"

   "Uh, sure," he mumbled. "But, Raven? Are-are you ok? Anything you wanna talk about?"

   "Robin please." Raven whispered.

   "Raven, what's going on?"

   "I-I don't know, but we need to go. Now." She whispered desperately.

   "Hey, are you ok?" A new voice came up. _Just what we need now, don't we?_ Raven thought.

   "Artemis, I-" Raven stopped.

   "Raven?" Beast Boy walked up. By then every Titan came up to her. Floating in the air, she held her head. Raven's head spun, making her dizzy, but she forced herself to focus.

   "Raven!" Starfire yelled.

   "Your eyes..." Robin mumbled, staring wide-eyed at Raven. She panicked. One of her eyes had turned into Trigon's eyes. Although Trigon was dead, he still was part of Raven. She felt her other eye turning red, but she forced it to stop. Raven had to tell her friends to leave before she hurt them. _And I don't want to hurt any of them..._

   "Run..." She whispered. Letting whatever it was take over her, the last thing she remembered was tears rushing down her face from looking at her friends' horrified faces.

 

   Raven blinked open her eyes, groaning in pain. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head, sitting up. Feeling a weird coldness, Raven glanced around. _M-my mind?_ She thought. Standing up, she grunted and fell back down, her voice echoing in the darkness. She felt exhausted. Glancing at her arm, she realized she was also hurt.

   "Raven." A deep voice sounded. Wide-eyed and staring around, Raven realized that she was stuck in her own mind with no power to leave. And what's worse? Trigon was standing in front of her.

   "Father," Raven whispered, standing up. "Tr-Trigon. You-you can't be here. You're dead!"

   "I am still part of you, dear daughter," He replied. "Although I am not going to hurt you. Yet. Rage is controlling your body as we speak, hurting your friends. I believe you would not want that."

   "Let them go! Fight me, not them!" Raven begged.

   "I am not the one fighting them. Or hurting them, Raven." Trigon rumbled. Raven stiffened. "You are."

   "No..." Raven murmured.

   "Your emotions are taking control of you, Raven," Trigon went on. "The only way to stop it," Raven's blood went cold as she stiffened and stared wide-eyed at her father. "Is to destroy your Rage for good."

   "H-how?" Raven mumbled, unable to hide her surprise. Why was her dad helping her, when all he cared about was taking over the universe?

   "You must kill your Rage. You must kill me." He laughed. "But you will fail."

   He shot his power at Raven, knocking her a long way across her mind. Struggling to get up, Trigon swatted his hand at her, pushing her farther along.

   Raven held herself up with one hand, panting. "How am I supposed to ki-kill you if I can't even s-stand up?" Raven demanded.

   "You don't." Trigon responded. "You cannot hope to defeat me."

   Raven stared wide-eyed as Trigon shot power at her from his eyes. She flew backwards, barely conscious, miles from her demon father. Using her powers, she barely teleported herself in a hiding spot, right beneath the surface of her mind. It was a small cave with one tiny crack in the wall, showing soft, dim light.

   Raven glanced at her leg, noticing it was badly hurt. She quickly but quietly went over to the farthest edge from the light, where only it shown on her face.

   "I'm sorry..." She whispered to herself. She knew her friends couldn't hear her, but Raven continued anyway. "I should've taken control. I should've told you something like this could happen. And I... I'm sorry..." She bunched her legs up closer to her and wrapped her arms around them, wondering what to do next.

   "Oh, Azarath, be with me now."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

     Everyone stared as Raven's eyes disappeared to reveal Trigon's eyes.

     "Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

     The Titans all stared in horror as Raven's cloak and outfit turned red.

   "Her emoticlones..." Beast Boy murmured.

   "Uh, her what?" Artemis mumbled.

   "Emoticlones." Cyborg walked up. "Beast Boy and I once got trapped in Raven's mind. There's pieces of Raven inside of, well, her mind."

   "Ok, we've been in weird situations before," Kid Flash commented. "but you guys are just messed up!"

   "Wally!" Artemis whispered angrily as she elbowed him.

   "Ow! Uh, sorry." He mumbled.

   "Yo!" Rocket shouted. "We got a problem here! Stop flirtin' with each other!"

   Embarrassed, Kid Flash and Artemis focused on the situation.

   Raven didn't speak; instead, she shot power at Kid Flash and Artemis, knocking them both separate ways.

   "Raven! What are you doing?" Robin shouted.

   Raven gasped, and her eyes went back to normal, although her whole outfit stayed red.

   "Run, you dimwits!" She shouted. Trigon took over her again, turning her eyes red like her father's.

   "Dimwits?" Beast Boy mumbled. "Since when did Rae-Rae ever say that?"

   "Fall back!" Dick shouted. He threw smoke bombs down along with Robin, so they could go.

   _I've got us covered!_ M'gaan said. _The Bio-ship is camouflaged. We can leave without Raven following!_

 _M'gaan's right. If we go now, we can find Raven later and get her back! We are in no condition to fight her right now._ Dick explained.

   Quickly, everyone boarded the Bio-ship and fled.

   "Alright," Dick said. "Raven's... Rage, if I heard right, is controlling her right now."

   "Yeah, she's half demon." Beast Boy cut in.

   "Then that means she can't know where the Cave is!" Dick smiled.

   "She'll know where the Cave is." Cyborg said. "But as long as it's far, it'll take a while for her to reach the location."

   "That's good," M'gaan said. "I'll stay in camouflage mode for a while. Hopefully she won't find us. And we can-" She stopped, realization hitting her. "Hello, Megan! She can teleport, can't she?"

   "Yeah." Robin mumbled.

   "Then we can't go!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I know where the real Raven's at right now. But if we try and bring her back to herself, she'll come back! If we can't..." He trailed off.

   Cyborg stepped in. "Like I said earlier, BB and I got stuck in Raven's magic mirror once. After we met three of her emoticlones, she came into her own mind. But after that, Trigon came along."

   "It was her own Rage." Beast Boy followed. "But Trigon hurt her badly before he turned into another Raven."

   "So that means if he's back, he'll do more than zap Raven with his powers," Robin said. "If he killed everyone on the earth before, then he might kill Raven now..."

   "Perhaps if we form a real plan." Aqualad murmured. "Then maybe we can get Raven back."

   "Agreed." Artemis popped in.

   "I'll get us to the Cave." M'gaan said, flying them all to the Cave.

   Once they were there, the Titans got out of the Bio-ship and in the main part of the Cave.

   "Look, we need to find out what happened to Raven." Robin started.

   "So, in order to do that, we need to know what her powers and emotions are capable of." Dick said.

   "Cyborg and I were in her mind once," Beast Boy commented. "We were able to find out what certain emoticlones were capable of."

   "Like her Rage," Cyborg mumbled. "It took the form of Trigon inside of her mind. So who knows how strong it is."

   "I believe I know most about our friend." Starfire stepped forward. "When Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got turned into the puppets, Raven and I switched bodies because of the evil villain, the Puppet King. He caused us to switch, and, to work each other’s' powers, we needed to know everything about one another."

   "So Raven shared her life with you." Aqualad spoke.

   "Yes." Starfire nodded.

   "Then tell us." Stephanie spoke for the first time. "Tell us everything you know. Because that might help us to understand the limit to Raven's powers, and what she can attempt to do."

Everyone stared at Stephanie. "When did you get so into strong vocabulary?" Artemis asked.

   "Since I've met Raven." She answered simply.

   "Alright," Aqualad said. "Now that we know of her powers, we need to figure out a plan."

   "Yeah."

   "Agreed."

   "Definitely"

   "Guys, let's do this." Stephanie said. "It's either we stop Raven's emotions, or Raven stops us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

   Raven lay in the corner of the cave she had teleported to.

   "How do I even do this?" She whispered to herself.

   Carefully, she went up to the small crack in the wall and looked out. One of Trigon's eyes popped up.

   Gasping, she flung herself beside the crack, but far enough from the light.

   "I know you're in there, dear daughter." Trigon rumbled. "You can't hide forever. Come out now. Or I will crush you now!"

   Trigon pushed his foot on top of the cave, sending rocks tumbling in. Raven didn't even stare for a moment longer. She couldn't. Rocks had come on top of her, burying her.

   Her leg got caught in one of the rocks, plunging her back into a memory.

   Raven opened her eyes, thinking she heard Beast Boy's voice calling her name. But she didn't. This time she was alone, crushed under rocks from her own father and not from Terra.

   She suddenly felt her father's hand grab and pick her up out of the collapsed rocks by her cloak. Raven hung there, trying to gasp for breath. When she finally had enough breath, she raised her head to face her father's.

   "W-why...?" Raven whispered. "Father, why are you doing this...?"

   "Because you are a mere pawn in a game, Raven. I win. I will always win!" Trigon shouted.

   "Not... yet..." Raven barely said. She was getting weaker with each blow from Trigon.

   "Humorous," Trigon commented. "But we will see which one makes it."

   "Wanna bet?" Some other voice popped up.

   Someone kicked Trigon in the face, making him let go of Raven. She fell, landing hard on her stomach. Flipping herself over, she realized that one of her other emoticlones had come.

   _Hello, Raven!_ Raven thought, gently slapping the side of her head like M'gaan does. _My emoticlones! I can bind them all together and defeat Trigon! Well, my Rage, I guess. With my other sides combined, and all that power, I can and will kill off my Rage for good._ Raven realized that putting her emotions together can destroy the one that's hurting her and her friends. _Did I just slap my head...?_

   "Duh!" Raven whispered. Instantly, she teleported very far from Trigon and stood. Her eyes were white as sides of her personality came up from the ground. They all flew up and went in circles around Raven.

   Raven closed her eyes, taking in all her emotions. Her outfit and cloak became white and her eyes in a never ending white glow.

"Trigon, you are dead."

 

   "Her emotions?"

   "She keeps them in control." Cyborg responded to Kid Flash's question.

   "Her powers?" Zatanna asked.

   "Raven has been a bit... weird lately." Robin said.

   "Weird how?" Artemis asked.

   "She has been sticking to her room a lot." Starfire stepped in.

   "It doesn't matter." Dick said.

   "Raven is still our friend." Beast Boy followed up.

   "We helped her with Trigon, years ago." Cyborg said.

   "I'm pretty sure we can help her now." Stephanie spoke.

   "We might not have known her as long as you have," Aqualad stepped in. "But she is our friend just as much."

   "We will help her." M'gaan promised.

   "Then what are we waitin' for?" Rocket asked.

   "Let's go." Superboy said. They went to board the Bio-ship to search for Raven, but a burst of red power hit them instead. Slowly, each member of the Titans stood up, wondering what had happened.

   "Raven!" Stephanie shouted.

   Raven said nothing, just shot power at them. Rocket quickly put an aqua blue force field over them all except for Raven

   "How long will the force field hold?" Robin asked.

   "If she shoots power at it or punches it," Rocket explained. "then the force field will only get stronger. But I'm stuck here. If I move, it risks the force field comin' down."

   "Meaning Raven can get at us." Beast Boy realized.

   Suddenly, the red Raven held her head. The Titans watched as the red Raven's outfit and cloak flashed from red to blue. Her eyes also switching from Trigon's to the real Raven's. Every Titan knew what this meant. They could say something to bring the real Raven back. Rocket let her force field down.

   "Raven!" Robin shouted.

   "Snap out of it!" Artemis followed up.

   "You're not yourself!" Beast Boy hollered.

   "Please!" Starfire shouted.

   "Gah!" Raven's outfit turned blue and her eyes to normal. She lay on the ground, groaning as she held herself up with her hand.

   "What are... you guys... doing?" She screamed at the team. "I told you... Run!"

   "What is going on?" Aqualad asked.

   Raven held her head. "Help me." She whispered. Her eyes shut as her outfit returned to red. Opening her eyes, Trigon's four eyes were there.

   "You heard her!" Stephanie shouted.

   "Come on!" M'gaan followed.

But the Trigoned Raven lifted them all up in a big ball of red power. She put them right over the water on the side of the Cave.

   "Raven!" Stephanie yelled.

   "You don't have to do this!" Cyborg shouted.

   "We're your friends, Raven." Superboy spoke.

   "Yeah!" Kid Flash insisted. "We're family!"

   All of the members said nice things to try and get her back to normal. But nothing worked. All Raven did was open a small hole in the power for water to pour in.

   "I have breathers," Dick said. "But not enough for everyone. Who can breathe underwater?"

   "M'gaan and I can shape-shift." Beast Boy said. "And Aqualad can breathe water."

   "The rest of us, not so much." Kid Flash said.

   Dick stopped for a minute and counted everyone. "Ten. I only have five."

   "Then we'll share them." Superboy said. "I want Raven back as much as the next guy."

   "What'll I do without her?" Beast Boy asked himself.

   "Nothing." Dick responded. "We'll save her from herself. Or, y'know. Something like that. Just take the breathers!" He added to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Stephanie, and Superboy.

   "Thanks." They all responded.

   "Robin," Dick started. "Do you have any breathers?"

   "I might have a few." Robin replied, checking his utility belt. "I've got five more..."

   "That's just enough for the rest of us!" Dick smiled. "Thanks." Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, and Dick all took one.

   Everyone gasped for breath as the power ball filled with water. Beast Boy and M'gaan transformed into water-breathing animals, Beast Boy being a small fish, and M'gaan with gills and a mermaid tail. Aqualad just stayed where he was. Everyone else put on the breathers.

   _Ok, now what?_ Artemis asked.

   _Now we figure out how to get out of this._ Dick replied.

   _How?_ M'gaan asked.

   _Any way we can._ Cyborg responded.

 

   Raven made her way back to Trigon, who was searching for her.

   "Now I will officially kill you. 'Father.'" Raven called.

   "Want to bet?" Trigon asked.

   They both shot power at each other, trying to win. But Trigon's power shortened Raven's power.

   Then again, Raven had had enough. "You... won't hurt... my friends... or me... again!" She shouted as her power conquered her father's, destroying her Rage. Raven started to fall back, only to be brought back into reality.

   "Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. The red bubble Raven's Rage created had disappeared. Raven's outfit and eyes returned to normal. She stood there for a minute, trying to figure out exactly what had happened that caused this. Then her eyes started to close as she fell back, unconscious. The last thing she remembered was all her friends looking down at her with concern, surprise, and shock.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

   Raven groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Glancing around, she realized she was in the medical room at Titans Tower. _For the second time in just a month._ She thought, remembering her and Stephanie's fight with Eclipse, a psycho shadow that almost killed them both.

   "You ok?" Someone asked. Raven looked beside her and saw Artemis.

   "Are you the only one in here?" She asked her friend, sitting up.

   Artemis sighed. "Beast Boy and I are the only ones. He insisted on coming in here to watch you. Everyone else thought it'd be best to only have two people at most." She explained.

   "Ok." Raven mumbled.

   "Why?" Artemis said. "Did you want someone specific? I can go get them for y-"

   "No." Raven interrupted. "I...I'm fine, honestly" Artemis nodded.

   "Raven, are you...?" Beast Boy came up to her.

   "I told you I'm alright." Raven murmured.

   "Rae, your emotions..." Beast Boy mumbled.

   "Where were you and what happened?" Artemis asked.

   "I was... trapped in my mind. Tri-Trigon was there." Raven started to explain. "He was trying to kill me before I could... kill him." She stopped for a moment. "I was trying to stay in a small cave-like area, attempting to get away from him and form a plan. But he found me, and crushed my leg."

"Yeah, we kinda noticed." Artemis said, glancing at Raven's leg.

Raven looked at her leg. A cast was around it. "Uh, thanks." Raven looked back up.

"I, um, finally figured out how to defeat Trigon." Raven continued the story. "I had to mix all my emotions together. My outfit turned all white. And, uh, I guess once I killed my father, I was automatically brought back into reality." Raven finished. Glancing at them, she added, "This was my fault. If I would've controlled my emotions more, or if I could've controlled my powers more, or-"

   "Stop." Artemis whispered. "This isn't your fault, ok? There's no way you could've know this would happen."

   "Artemis..." Raven trailed off. She knew it was her fault, just like the end of the world.

   "You seriously think this is your fault, Rae?" Beast Boy asked. "Are you kidding me right now?" He shouted. Artemis flinched; even Raven was wide-eyed.

"Raven, this is _not_ your fault!" Beast Boy continued. "Stop blaming yourself for this. It's the end of the world all over again!"

   Just then, Robin came running into the room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

   He then noticed Raven. "Oh, hey, Raven. You feeling ok?"

   "For the third time, I'm fine." She insisted.

   As if the room couldn't get more crowded, Stephanie and M'gaan both went into the room.

   "We heard someone screaming," M'gaan said.

   "Everyone ok?" Stephanie carried on. Then she gasped. "Raven!" She shouted, overjoyed to see her friend alright.

   M'gaan stepped in with Stephanie, going to where the other three members were at. "Are you-"

"For the love of Azarath," Raven complained. "Do we have to call a team meeting to tell everyone I'm fine?"

"Heh, sorry." M'gaan mumbled.

"Not really your fault, Megan." Raven said.

"Oh, just like this whole situation we all just had _was_ your fault?" Beast Boy asked. "It's not."

   "Look, I-"

   "'Look' nothin'." A new voice popped up, Everyone turned to look at the door. Cyborg was there.

   "Rae, you almost got killed. Again." Cyborg said. "That's literally twice in the past month, Raven. None of this is your fault."

   "Yes, friend." Starfire walked in. "Nothing is the fault of yours. But perhaps it is the fault of us."

   "No." Raven quickly said. This wasn't their fault! For Azarath's sake, she's the one who let Trigon take over her! "This is not your fault. If, at all, it is someone's fault, it's mine, not yours."

   After a moment, everyone in the room glanced at each other and agreed, knowing arguing any longer with Raven was pointless.

   Shortly after, Robin told everyone to leave and let Raven rest. But Robin stayed behind for a moment.

   "You're off." He said.

   "What?" Raven seemed confused.

   "Until your leg heals up, you aren't fighting crime until then, ok?" He asked.

   "Robin, I-" Raven stopped herself. She sighed. "Alright. I can still heal myself enough, but by next week I'm going back, ok?"

   "Alright, Rae." Robin said. "Get some rest. Everything'll be better tomorrow, you'll see."

   "Ok." Raven murmured. "And Robin?"

   "Yeah?"

   Raven stared at him for a minute, suddenly feeling awkward. "Thanks."

   "For what?" He asked.

"Everything and anything." Raven answered, smiling slightly at him.

   Robin smiled back. "No problem, Raven." Thinking, he added, "Stay in here for tonight, ok? If anything goes wrong or happens to you, here's the best place to know."

   Raven just nodded, lying down in the medical bed.

   Just then she realized exactly how close she was to Robin. Raven fell asleep, but not without dreaming about her teammate as well.

 

**__ **


End file.
